Probably
by EpicBrandon
Summary: When Hinata said "I love you", she meant it as a friend, right? Probably. Rated t, just to be safe.
1. Prolog

Finally, the 2 day wait is up! I can finally post stories! Anyway this is my first time, so please no flames. But, constructive criticism is allowed ^-^

Naruto just got back from a D rank mission that lasted about three days. It was long and boring.

Like, _the_ _shoot my brains out right now so I can get out of here, _boring. The only fun thing he got to do was mess around with the sheep. (Sheep were his favorite animal) He was payed about four-hundred ryo in return for this mission.

On Naruto's arrival at the main gates, he thought about how far the village has come. First it was attacked by Orochimaru, rebuilt, attacked by Pain, rebuilt, and attacked by Sasuke, Which didn't cause much damage because Naruto stopped him before he could do anything.

Then Naruto's memory flashed back at a different moment. A moment during the fight with Pain. A moment with Hinata. A moment where she had told him something. A moment where she had told him that she _loved him._ No one had ever told him that.

After that, when she got injured, he was furious. In fact, furious is a word that couldn't even describe the anger he was feeling then. He had gone eight tails and _almost_ went nine.

**"Boy, stop thinking about that woman,"** Kyuubi Said to him in his head **"she could never mean anything to you!"**

_I never said she could,_ Naruto thought inwardly. _I just want to know what she meant by that._

Naruto always saw Hinata as a friend. Maybe that what she meant by "I love you", that she just loved him as a friend.

_Yea, that's it, just a friend_, Naruto thought to himself. Probably.  
>-prolog: end<br>**well I hope this was a good prolog, and I'll make this into more chapters. But since in kinda late, I just have enough time to make the prolog. Don't worry, I wont let you down! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, just the first day and I already had an inbox full of reviews and subscribe alerts. Also, thanks to catdemon-ninja's review, I am going to change some things. Also, the reviews and telling me to make the chapters longer, of course. As said, the prolog was just really short because it was late at night. So, anyway, here's the next chapter ^-^**

Naruto shoved that memory to the back of his mind. It would be answered later, even though he probably knew the answer already.

Naruto started towards the Hokage's tower. He already has a piece of paper down and was jotting down a mission report, but something stopped him. He sniffed the air questioningly, but then turned his head to see where the scent was emanating from. Then it was obvious. He forgot all about the mission report, and dashed into the ramen stand.

Naruto ordered a beef miso ramen, and was ordering bowl after bowl just as fast as he was eating them. After about seventeen bowls, Naruto finally decided to call it quits. He took out the paper he had recently put away, and started scribbling down the rest of the mission report.

After turning in his mission report, Naruto headed back home to take a shower and get into some new clothes.

She _**hated**_ it. She hated it so much. You know, maybe her father was right, maybe she was a failure after all. She ran this thought threw her head hundreds of times. Then, she was at a conclusion. She meant nothing, didn't ever mean anything and never will mean anything. So she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't have a bag, no plan, no foresight, she just ran.

She turned corner after corner after corner, trying to make her way to the main gates. As she was turning on particularly sharp corner, she ran into someone. They both stumbled over and she landed on top of him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Yelled Naruto. "Prepare to get your ass ki- wait, Hinata?"

How was she supposed to explain this? _Oh, sorry Naruto, I was just running from the village because I'm a failure and will never amount to anything._ But she knew she wasn't going to run. She had just got a little worked up. She sighed. "Um, N-Naruto, c-can I ask you a q-question?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

Naruto got up slowly, and so did Hinata. Naruto started, "Huh? Oh, sure, shoot." "D-Do you think I'm a… failure?"Naruto thought on this for a moment. Did she ask him if she was just a flat out failure, or did she mean something else? He assumed the sooner, and started, "No, Hinata, why would you ever think that you where a failure?" he asked with a glaze on his eyes.

"Um, i-it's nothing." Naruto looked disturbed. "Uh, I-I'll be seeing you Naruto-kun." With that she turned away and headed off. Naruto shrugged it off. _Wonder what that was about, _he thought. _Whatever._ Naruto turned and headed home for a good night of sleep. Probably. 

**well, I guess that's the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try to do daily updates, so check back every day. Remember to review, and constructive criticism is allowed, but no flames. Don't like it, don't read it. Until next time- EpicBrandon. (P.S.) sorry for any shortness.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, after reading that last chapter I put up, I realized I was way shorter than it looks. So I decided to do a two chapters- one night to make up for my stuff. Also the reason I didn't make a whole bunch of fancy japanise sayings is because I knew I would screw up and look stupid. So this time, im trying it. Please exuse any stupidity. And thanks for reviewing constantly! Just hours after the update, already more favorites and reviews. And yes, I plan on making this chapter happier to whom it may concern ;)**

Hinata shrugged what just happened off, and as she turned the corner to head home, an ecstatic Ino ran over to her and started bombarding her with questions. Ino piped up, "Is that what I just think I saw? You on top of Naruto like that? ANNNNNDD in the middle of the street? Hinata, you dirty girl!"

Ino had a huge smile plastered on her lips. Hinata tried to explain what had just happened, but all that came out was sloppy stuttering. "It's OK Hinata, you secret is safe with me." Ino winked at the indigo haired girl.

Ino skipped off, making Hinata feel guilty. Whatif Ino spilled and told everyone that she and Naruto where together. And what would Naruto think? Well, I guess she would just have to trust Ino. She went to bed late last night, her thoughts keeping her up.

Naruto woke up, feeling fresh. _Wow,_ he thought. _I was really rude to Hinata last night, and never apologized._ Naruto quickly took a shower and put on some clothes. He walked out into the village, and stop by the Yaminaka (**dear god guys, I hope I spelled that right D: )** flower shop. As he walked in, he notice a smirking Ino staring at him. _Ohhhhhhhh kaayyyyyy_… he thought in his head. He picked out some lavender, thinking that she might like them.

As he brought them up to the counter, Ino looked at him questioningly. "So what are the flowers for?" Ino asked. "Huh? Oh, they're for Hinata, I wanted to apologize for what I did to her last night. Ino tilted her head, "Oh yea? Hmm, enlighten me," she said with a devious smile. "Well last night, we ran into each other, and I bumped her down. I'm pretty sure I hurt her, but I didn't mean to. I've don't it many times before, and it doesn't feel so good the first few times. But eventually, she might get used to it. Or at least I hope she does.

Naruto lay down some ryo on the counter-top for the flower. "Thanks Ino!" Naruto chimed as he headed out the door. Ino, standing behind the counter, had her mouth jaw gaping.

Naruto walked up to the door of the Hyuuga compound ringing the doorbell. The door opened, to reveal Neji standing behind it. Neji eyed Naruto. For some reason he was here with flowers in his hand. "Who do your wish to see?" Neji asked as politely as he could. "Um, Hinata, please. Is she here?" Neji smirked. _This should be interesting_, he thought. He cleared his throught, "Yes, right this way." Neji led the blonde upstairs to the entrance of Hinata's room. "Lady Hinata, you have a visitor," Neji said through the door.

"Who is it?" Then Neji answered with a slight, _slight,_ tone of laughter, "I think you might want to see for yourself. Then Hinata walked out of her door, with a mixed look of joy and freight at the same time plastered on her face.

****"N-Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" With that, Neji walked off into the other room. He'd be back in a minute to retrieve her knocked-out body. Probably. "Oh, I just came over to apologize about last night. "N-Naruto-kun, I should be the one apologizing, I r-ran into you so fast." "Nah, Hinata, its fine. Wanna go get some ramen?" "Um, s-sure Naruto-kun." Then they set off to Ichiraku's. Naruto let Hinata enter and down first, then he sat. It looked like Hinata had yet ANOTHER fever. Naruto wondered why she got sick all the time. About a half hour passed, and with some snappy boyfriend girlfriend jokes from the ramen cook, Hinata came close to fainting several times. The day was finally over, and Naruto took Hinata home.

Naruto didn't know when, how, or why his and Hinata's hand slipped together but he really didn't care.

****

**one year**

**two years**

**three years .**

**:DDDDD prepare for timelapseafacation guys, kuz the stories just started. And as some of you might have seen, I forgot the name of the ramen cook! *slaps head* So his new name is 'ramen cook' unless one of you leaves a review with his name. Anyway, schools tomorrow, so I gots to hit the bunks I gust put up this one night two chapter kuz I felt bad about how I said it would be longer but it wasn't. Well this looks pretty long in the Microsoft word preview, but fanfiction .net stretches the paragraphs out pretty well, so lets just hope for the best. *crosses fingers* remember to stay updated, because I will try to add a new chapter each day. So, lets stick throught this to the end! (its already been planned out, so I come up with some lame excuse, im bullcrapping.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not being able to post a chapter yesterday, but im finding less time to write. For the next two weeks, don't expect daily updates like usual. I will try to post as much as I can, though, so remember to stay updated. After the 2-3 week period, I should be able to do daily updates again. IF I don't finish by then :). Alriiiiiight, so its been 3 years, and don't worry im not going to let what happened in these three years just slip by, ive got it planned so just wait. Naruto is now 21, he used to be 18 (so did hinata) Enjoy.**

Naruto woke to the smell of bacon. He leaned up from his resting position, sniffing the air. This made him get out of bed and pull clothes on about five times faster than he regularly would.

He walked slowly into the kitchen, to see his wife leaning over the stove cooking strips of bacon and perfectly round, sunny side up eggs.

He sneakily walked up behind her, putting his hands around her waist. He gently kissed her on the cheek, and then he realized all he went through to get this.

**It was two years ago. Naruto and Hinata had been dating for about a year, and still going on strong.**

Naruto and Hinata were in the middle of a date. No awkward silences or socially unacceptable actions. Yet. Instead of the normal ramen date, Naruto decided to take her to a restaurant. Even though he still ordered the noodles, she got something different, a rack of lamb.

"Oh, you like lamb?" Naruto questioned.

"Um, yea, it's my favorite animal. Oh, I'm sorry! The lamb is really expensive, I'll get something else." She replied quickly.

"Oh, Hinata, I doesn't matter how much it costs, it's just I didn't know you liked lamb. It's my favorite animal too!" Naruto said with a smile.

And the date went on like normal. Talk, eat, eat, Talk, sip, eat, Talk, and the such.

But things really started on the way home. Leading Hinata back to the Hyuuga compound was a regular task after taking her on dates. And ever since a few months ago, Naruto would lean in for a quick kiss on the cheek before sending Hinata in.

And in theory, this was a regular occurrence. But not this time. Arriving at the Hyuuga gates, Naruto leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. But also, at the exact same time, Hinata turned towards Naruto to say goodbye. The following event was not expected surprising both Naruto and Hinata.

"I, um, didn't"- but just then Naruto was pulled in to another kiss, less sloppy then the last.

This one was deep, intimate, and Naruto hated to admit it, but sexy.

THIS, was the part with the awkward silence. They both stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, but really only a few seconds. Then as Naruto turned to lead Hinata into the doors, he realized Neji had been standing there watching the whole time.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COUSIN!" Neji yelled, chasing Naruto through the streets with bolts of juuken flying everywhere. Hinata sighed, and walked through the doors. She probably wouldn't get and sleep that night, thinking about what just happened. Probably.

**Yea, yea I know this is short, but I didn't have much time to type this up. Anyway, the reason they've been going out for a year and haven't kissed yet, is because Naruto is REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, DENSE to get any of the signals Hinata would try to send. So yea, until next time- EpicBrandon.**


	5. Apology

**Hey guys, its me… Im really, really, really sorry about not posting in awhile. Its just so much schoolwork, I barly have writers block. ( this apology is going to have a lot of spelling errors…) andkishimoto. DAMNIT, KISHIMOTO, Y U NO MAKE NARUHINA? Ive just lost my inspiration. The last 20 chapteers have just been naruto randomly fighting tobi, who has *spoiler* revealed himself to NOT be madara. Anyways… Will I continue this story? Not unless naruhina happens in the next 20 chapters… At least hints man! Alright, another thing I would like to discus. FRIGGIN SOPA. If sopa passes, fanfiction will be takes down, because I has stories based off "copywrited content." So find your nearest senator, and give him a giant slap across the face. AAAANNNDDD. Am I giving up on writing? Noe. Am I going to make different stories? Yes! So remember to check back frequently!  
>I feel really bad for letting you guys down T-T.<strong>


End file.
